


MI6 Biggest Secret 2

by Kindred



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Q, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous James Bond, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive James Bond, Protective James Bond, Q Has a Cat, Q is called Quincy, Sleep Sex, Vampire James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: James couldn't stop himself





	MI6 Biggest Secret 2

Q doesn’t do field work that is not his area, however, he was needed to hack the bad guy’s computer and he couldn’t do from the other side of the world. So, after all, that was said and done and Q had been roughed up a bit they are now in some fancy hotel room with 007 as his body guard, he was tried and bruises James had cleaned up the cut on his side and left him alone in the bathroom for a hot bath. Leaving the bathroom he looked up to see James on a laptop “You better not be looking at porn Double 0.” He told him as he rubbed his hair with a towel, the older blonde chuckled as he typed an email.   
“Sorry to disappoint you but I am just sending M my report.” Q had to turn around to look at him with a raised eye brow.   
“You are doing a report?” He asked   
“Well I had to, you were injured and M will have my balls as cufflinks if I don’t tell him I saved you from being a mad man’s play thing and you are alright.” 

Q hummed and made himself a cup of tea and curled up on the bed, he let out a long sigh his body was sore and aching the cut on his side stung and as he moved his face he could feel the bruises on his face, his black eye and the nasty ugly one bruise on his cheek “And we can head home tomorrow?” Q asked the blonde leaned back in his chair to look at him, he was wearing nothing but a white shirt and black trousers and then stretched letting his aching bones pop back into place.   
“I would say so, look don’t worry Q we got what we need. We will just stay here until tomorrow.” He told him, young haired Quartermaster nodded and sipped his tea and then winced at the cut on his lip.  
“I miss my cats.” He mumbled, James smiled at him as he watched as he started to drift off to sleep.

After a couple of hours, James rubs his eyes and closes the lid of the laptop before turning to look at Q who is curled up a sleep. James rubbed the back of his head as he rubbed his cock through his trousers, he groaned as he watched Quartermaster uncurl himself on the bed and lay on his back, his dressing down parting open to reveal skin a lot of skin, he wasn’t wearing boxers for some reason his boxers never made it to the hotel room. He stood up and taking his belt off and pulled his cock out and started to stroke himself as he moved over to the bed. He knelt on the bed and let his other hand rest on Q’s stomach and stroked the soft skin. He growls as he spots a bruise on Q hips from the attack…good thing I killed at bastard…he thinks as he starts to move his hands down the smooth tights and parted them slightly. 

Q whimpered at the slight cool touch or the tickle of the fingers tips, being a vampire meant Bond was often cold to the touch and needed blood to keep himself warm. Q being his handler would give him blood if he was wounded badly and there was no other donor around. (e.g bad guys) But sleeping with his handler was a bit of a no-no but when has that ever stopped Bond. Moving onto the bed and sat in between the young man’s parted legs and growled softly, as he pulled out a small bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers before pressing a finger into his body. Q let out a small moan but remains a sleep, James continued to wiggle his finger into him and then it was quickly followed by a second finger. 007 would like to say he planned this night that it was in the making from the moment Q become his handler, but the plan only started when he was left alone with Q’s suit case and he threw out before he helped the hacker out his offices with his case.

He grinned as he added a third finger and watched as Q rocked his hips little as he whimpered as James worked him open. He couldn’t wait for any more as he pulled his fingers free and poured the rest of the lube onto the palm of his hand and then he covered his cock in the thick clear liquid. He hissed as he pressed the head of his cock into the young Quartermaster entrance and pushed forwards. James pressed his hands either side of Q’s head as he found himself fully deep inside of his Quartermaster, he growled a little too loudly and found himself down looking down at the bright blue eyes of his handler. “Q…” ‘WACK’ James groaned and lowered his head as he felt the cheek sting.   
“Well, are you going to move or not?” James looked back at him and saw this flushed cheeks his eyes hazy the vampire didn’t need to be told twice he pulled his shirt off and started to thrust into him.

Q gasped and arched his back as the Double 0 just slammed into him at a quick pace, he didn’t slow down he just kept going that brutal pace. James’ cock battered his prostate never missing a beat as he kept slamming into his body, Q screamed as he pushed his hands to the head board to stop his head from bashing because he seems to be moving up the bed. James growled as he mouthed his throat and pulled Q’s legs wider to help himself slid deeper into Q as he sunk his fangs into his throat. That was all Q need to spark of his orgasm and had him screaming James’ name as he came between their stomachs. This didn’t seem to slow the vampire down as he pulled his teeth out of the pale slender throat and licked the blood as he continues to pound into him. 

Hours later….  
When he woke up he was even sorer than before, he groaned as he rubbed his face into James’ chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re a sod.” He mumbled, James was running his fingers up and down Q’s arms earning himself a shiver from his handler.   
“But you love it.” James growled, “Now the other Double 0 will know who you belong to.” He growled happily. Q sighed and just rested his head against the man’s chest; he couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy the sex marathon and even now just laying there in the trained killer’s arms. It all felt oddly comforting. “Get some sleep we will be leave in a few hours.” The double 0 whispered as he tips the Quartermaster’s head up to look at him so he could lean down and kiss him. “Your mind and never forget it.”

6 months later…  
“This is your fault.” The dark haired hacker moaned, the blonde stood behind him with a smirk playing on his lips as he rubbed the back of the young man. His other hand rested on his large bump as he let the vampire try to ease his pain.   
“How was I to know you would be one of those humans?” The man told him, Q groaned as he rested his head on his arms as the blonde used his skilled fingers.   
“Why else would you have me as a handler James, M thought it would calm you down.”   
“M knew I would want to fuck you?” He asked, raising an eyes brow as lowered his hands down his mate’s back. “So you should blame him, Quincy.” He grinned, as he pulled the young man back up onto his chair and kissed him. Q kissed him back moaning softly as James rubbed his hands over Quincy bump feeling their child roll about. Pulling back from the kiss Q looked up at the vampire.  
“I didn’t see M fucking me.”   
“Let’s hope I never see that too.”


End file.
